


Disciplining the Brat

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Spanking, complete and total porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spank!porn. Assumes a discipline relationship between Jayne and River.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplining the Brat

Title: Disciplining the Brat  
Author: alianora  
Rating: NC17  
Summery: Assumes a discipline relationship between Jayne and River.   
Comment spank!porn, written for literarylemming

 

They'd gotten into a good rhythm after a while.

She'd come down to his bunk when she was feeling a little itchy, and he wouldn't do nothing to embarrass her in public.

She didn't like her brother seeing Jayne grab her and bend her over his knee when she was having a tantrum. Said it wasn't dignified, or some such.

So, she'd head on down when she was feeling like she was going to lose it, he'd take care of the problem with a hairbrush, she'd cry and apologize, and then she'd go about her way.

Leaving him to unzip and take care of his own problem, one hand wrapped around his cock, thinking about her crying and her little white panties and how red her skin got when he was working.

Next time, maybe he could convince her to apologize proper, with her on her knees. He tightened his grip, thinking about her sitting there with tears streaming down her face, licking at the head of his cock with that little kitten tongue of hers.

There was something so hot about her bent over, both hands clutching at the ladder to his bunk, gasping and choking back moans as he held her panties tight, pulling them up so he could see her whole ass as he placed stinging slaps against her white skin with the other.

He could just rip her panties off next time - spread her legs a little further and fuck her right there.

He knew she got wet when he spanked her. She probably wouldn't even say nothing, just keep moaning as he slammed into her, rubbing up against the welts he had left.

Her hands would tighten round the rungs of the ladder, and she'd throw her head back, and fuck, she'd be so tight and her knees would be shaking as she tried to keep herself upright as he thrust deeper into her slick little cunt.

He hissed to himself and closed his eyes to picture it.

She'd cry out, just like when he was spanking her, only she'd be getting even tighter round his cock, and she'd be about to fall. Hell, she'd be begging to fall, but he'd reach around and pinch one of her nipples real hard, hard enough to hurt, and tell her that she'd earn herself a public spanking if she went without him.

She'd earn a spanking, bare assed, bent over the kitchen table, in front of the whole crew if she was bad enough to pull a stunt like coming without permission in the middle of a punishment.

She'd gasp and choke and bite her lip, and god, she'd be squeezing him so tight he would think he was dying, and she'd be rocking up onto her tiptoes, trying to keep him from slamming his body against her bruised ass. And he'd be pulling her back against him just as hard as he could, thumbs digging into her red, sensitive skin to remind her who was in charge.

Damn, what a sight.

His hand was slick, and he was so close, he could almost taste it.

She'd be whimpering, partially from the pain of him digging his nails into the welts on her ass, and partially from the pain of trying to hold off her own release. She'd be so fucking tight his eyes would be crossing and he'd be cussing and her voice would be catching with every thrust and then he'd dig his fingers in one last time, and she wouldn't be able to hold it anymore.

Her arms would buckle and she'd scream into the rung of the ladder as her cunt pulsed around him.

He stiffened in his chair, spitting out swear words as he spilled all over his hands and stomach.

Fuck.

Next time, she was definitely staying after to clean up after herself.

END


End file.
